My Perspective
by RaInBoWsNlOvE
Summary: Cheyl has always been a bitch to everyone who either comes in her was or she just wants to pick on, but when someone gets under her skin and to her heart, will everyone finally understant why she acts so vile?
1. Preview

I remember hearing the gunshot that started it all, and ripped my life apart. I lay in bed, thinking about the terrifying sound of a bullet, echoing and ringing in my ears as a tear slipped down my cheek. _I promise we will see each other again, Cheryl._ Jason's words repeated over and over in my mind.

"It's really hard to talk about but I trust you and I want you to know how I feel about it in my perspective, not just how everyone thinks I am, Jughead!" Cheryl said trying her hardest not to bust into tears.

"Why should I believe you when you treated me like some sort of rag doll?" Jughead said, on the verge of shouting. "I'm not like every other dumb person in this world that's just gunna be walked all over by you and your twisted family!" He shouted, letting all of his anger out.

He stormed out of the bedroom room, leaving Cheryl to drown in her own tears.

 **Okayyy so I really want to know if some people enjoy this because I have juicy stuff coming your guys' way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is how it started...**

As she walked into Riverdale high, she wanted to keep her head high but her mother had giver her a lecture that same morning. She wore a black jumpsuit and red heel boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had a bare face. She may have still looked good, but she wasn't even trying to impress.

As the 1st bell rang, Cheryl made her was to mathematics class. As usual, Jughead Jones was already there and getting ready for class. She rolled her eyes and sat down in her assigned seat in the back of the class. She sat down next to him and realized she was staring.

"May I help you Cheryl bombshell?" Jughead said in a somewhat playful and harsh tone.

What really surprised him, is that she was still staring. After a few seconds of eye contact, Cheryl shook herself out of his narrow green beaming eyes.

"What do you want snake?" Cheryl snapped back, but she really didn't mean it.

Jughead gave her a smirk and rolled his eyes.

"I didnt know a Blossom would have so much intrest in my eyes," Jughead said as more people started to walk into class.

Cheryl was embarrassed but somthing about him make Cheryl fell at home. After class ended Jughead made his way out of class, but he felt a tug at his arm. As he turned around he saw Cheryl, she was a little shaky but she also looked like she had something important to say.

"Jughead I just want to apologize for my behavior before class, I'm really sorry." Jughead raised an eyebrow in concern, but before he could respond Betty showed up.

"Hey Jughead ready for lunch?" Betty said in a happy tone, taking her boyfriend by his hand.

Betty soon realized she was interrupting something and looked at Cheryl, her cheeked turned bright red as she looked to her feet.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Betty said in a questionable tone. Cheryl's head flew up as she responded a bit to fast.

"No I was just leaving don't worry about it," Cheryl said as she quickly spun around and left Betty with a confused look. On the other hand, Jughead just looked at his shoes, avoiding Betty's questions.

 **Later that day**

She slammed the car door behind herself and sat on the hood. The drive in was completely empty, but it was a perfect place for Cheryl to collect her thoughts. Starting with her mother going off on her because she was the last person Jason saw before he was murdered by his own father. A tear slides down her cheek as she thought about her life. Slight tears turned into sobs that didn't look like they were ever going to stop. In the distance, she heard footsteps but was too much in her own head to realize they were getting closer. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Hey are you okay?" Cheryl looked over her shoulder to see Jughead. He had on his serpent jacket and his beinie tilted on his head.

"Yea I just wanted some space to think," Cheryl said wiping her tears away. " I know they're closing The place down but it would really be nice to watch movie right now," She said in a playful tone.

"I have some movies inside if you want, we can watch one." Jughead said

They both made their ways inside the little room were Cheryl soon realized that this was where Jughead was living. They watched three movies, two was action and the last was romance. They both sat together on the small bed, Cheryl coved by a blanket. As the movie ended, Cheryl looked at Jughead to meet his longing gaze. Before she had a second thought, she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Afterwards she smiled to herself, finally feeling something bloom inside her.

"Hey I'm it's getting late I should go," Cheryl said as she stood up and Jughead stood with her.

He grab her waist and pulled her closer.

"You're not going anywhere," Jughead whispered in her ear. Cheryl bit her lip and tangled her hands in his hair as he kissed and sucked on her neck. This was going to be a long night.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. This is kind of a cliffhanger but I would really like some new ideas. As always leave a review and tell me how the story is.**

 **~M**


End file.
